Ścieżka w blasku gwiazd
by m.tarnina
Summary: EDA 01: Dzięki maleńkiemu błędowi naukowca z innej planety Doktor zawiera nowe przyjaźnie. ETA: Zaczynam tę serię OD NOWA. Tekst zostaje, żebyście mogli się pośmiać, ale nie będzie się liczył do całości. ETA: Ponieważ wykombinowanie towarzyszki myślącej w przedkartezjańskich kategoriach przekracza moje możliwości - na razie rezygnuję.
1. Chapter 1

Była to doprawdy fascynująca planeta.

Nawet nie ze względu na zawrotnie szybkie zmiany w biosferze – tego można się spodziewać po życiu opartym na węglu. Odleć na parę lat, a po powrocie nie poznasz ani jednego gatunku. Nie każdy widzi sens w badaniu czegoś, co i tak zaraz zniknie, ale Sela właśnie to uważał za powinność nauki, przechować dla potomnych rzeczy efemeryczne. Przy tym planeta była szczególnie położona, w samym sercu węzła Sieci Czasu. Obiecywał sobie najniezwyklejsze anomalie. Kto wie, może mieszkańcy wykształcą nawet zmysł czasu?

Rok spędzony na badaniach był mozaiką rozczarowań i szaleńczej radości. Z początku nie znalazł samoświadomego życia, ale wystarczyło zaczekać kilka dni, by drony przyniosły wiadomości o nieśmiało kiełkującej inteligencji. Dźwięcząc z podniecenia, Sela przyszykował sprzęt i odtąd pracowicie spędzał czas, zbierając dane, kopiując wzorce umysłów, badając je i robiąc megabajty notatek na temat rozwoju inteligencji u życia opartego na nietypowej biochemii.

Niestety, i to było jego największe rozczarowanie, efemerydy nie wykazywały nawet najmniejszych zawiązków zmysłu czasu. Sela wiedział, że zdolność percepcji ma dość luźne związki z podstawową biochemią – przecież twórcy wielkiej Sieci, Władcy Czasu, sami mieli ciała oparte na węglu, choć dość trwałe, a żeby się porozumieć z normalnymi formami życia potrzebowali specjalnych technik medytacji, które spowalniały bieg ich umysłów w czasie. Co prawda, porozumienie bywało zwykle jednostronne – robiąc kurs pilotażu Sela nasłuchał się o nich na wykładach, ale nie znał nikogo, kto znałby kogokolwiek, kto zaprzyjaźniłby się kiedyś z Władcą Czasu.

Istniały w Kosmosie efemerydy, nawet całkiem inteligentne, zdolne do odczuwania promieniowania elektromagnetycznego tylko w zakresie bardzo wysokich energii, niszczących komórki większości efemeryd, a były też istoty o bardziej swojskiej biochemii, ale całkiem niewrażliwe na fale grawitacyjne. Może tutejsze efemerydy nie wytworzyły zmysłu czasu, bo ewoluowały w węźle Sieci, zalewającym je nadmiarem bodźców?

Sprawa wymagała zbadania.

* * *

Powietrze było gęste od gorąca i zapachu głogu. Elaine wyobraziła sobie, że stoi w mniszej celi, która nagle wypuściła drobne listki i grona białych kwiatków, wypełniających celkę upojnym zapachem. Gałęzie sklepiały się nad jej głową. Nad nimi Elaine domyślała się rozprażonego nieba.

Gąszcz zaszumiał, poruszony rękami którejś z przyjaciółek, łamiących gałęzie nieopodal. Spłoszony ptak przeleciał Elaine przed nosem. Roześmiana, dała nurka pod gruby konar, aż warkocz zaczepił jej się o cierń. Zdjęła go ostrożnie z gałęzi, drugą ręką przyciskając do piersi wiązkę zebranych gałązek, a potem wyprostowała się w nowej komnacie zielonego labiryntu, umajonego białymi kwiatuszkami. Ciepły promień słońca przecisnął się między liśćmi, by musnąć głowę Elaine. Krzewy zaszeleściły.

\- Adele?

Poprawiając naręcze gałęzi, zrobiła parę kroków przed siebie.

\- Adele, to ty? Jowito?

Chmury przysłoniły słońce. Niespodziewanie Elaine zadrżała.

\- Powinnam wracać – powiedziała głośno, a wtedy znów usłyszała tajemniczy szelest.

\- Kto tam jest? Może to dzik, pomyślała. Spróbowała się cofnąć, ale trafiła plecami na kolczaste gałązki.

\- Adele! Jowito! - jęknęła, ale nie usłyszała nic, prócz własnego głosu. Zaraz, zaraz, tam między gałązkami! Czy to nie coś jasnego?

Elaine ruszyła w tę stronę, ściskając swój pachnący bukiet. Ogarnęło ją jaskrawe światło.

* * *

Elaine potknęła się i, upadając, zawisła rękami na gałęzi. Pogubiła gałązki głogu, kręciło jej się w głowie.

Każdy oddech bolał, ale mniej, niż poprzedni. Osunęła się na duży, płaski głaz, żeby odczekać chwilę. Kiedy mogła już swobodnie oddychać, podniosła głowę.

Las był tu bardzo widny i suchy. Elaine trąciła czubkiem trzewika kupkę suchych liści. Obok głazu wiodła szeroka, piaszczysta droga, zakręcająca między drzewa, a drogą ktoś nadchodził. Wyraźnie słyszała, jak piasek poskrzypuje mu pod nogami.

Zaczekała spokojnie, aż przybysz wyłoni się zza zakrętu. Nie czuła się aż tak rozbita, żeby nie móc uciec, a zresztą rozbójnicy nie kręcą się chyba po lasach w biały dzień. W pojedynkę.

A jednak na widok nadciągającego mężczyzny omal nie spadła z głazu. On sam wyglądał dość zwyczajnie, mimo bardzo wysokiego wzrostu i burego, brzydkiego ubrania, ale to coś, co przy sobie prowadził… Dwa duże koła, niemal przezroczyste, tak cieniutkie miały szprychy, połączone konstrukcją z grubych prętów, pomalowaną na ciemnofioletowy kolor, trochę lśniący. Elaine roześmiała się, a wędrowny sztukmistrz spojrzał na nią, trochę zdziwiony. Widocznie nie spodziewał się nikogo spotkać w lesie.

Z wdziękiem (taką miała nadzieję) wstała z głazu, dygnęła, a potem powiedziała – Witajcie. Czy nie mielibyście nic przeciwko, bym do was dołączyła? Chciałabym wrócić do zamku.

* * *

Prawdę mówiąc, gdyby nie zaczęła się śmiać, Nate minąłby tę małą i nawet nie zauważył.

\- Mówisz po angielsku?

Sądząc z wielkich oczu, jakie zrobiła, odpowiedź brzmiała "Nie".

\- Co ty tu robisz sama? - nie rezygnował Nate.

Dziewczyna, dziewczynka była blada jak ściana. Jaskrawoniebieska sukienka dodatkowo podkreślała tę bladość, podobnie ciemne warkocze przeplecione zielonymi wstążkami, strasznie grzeczne jak na nastolatkę. Z drugiej strony, Nate fotografował krajobrazy, kwiaty i dzikie zwierzęta, nie modę. Za zwierzętami jakoś nadążał.

\- Idę do miasteczka, odprowadzić cię?

Oczywiście, nic nie zrozumiała, wpatrywała się w niego oczami jak spodki.

\- Słuchaj – machnął ręką wzdłuż drogi, przed siebie.

\- Idę tam – zrobił parę kroków, odwrócił się i skinął głową. - Idziesz?

Dziewczyna zamrugała, a potem przytaknęła. Razem ruszyli w stronę miasteczka.

* * *

\- To nie przestępstwo, że łaziła po lesie.

\- Jim – Nate oparł ręce na biurku, spojrzał kuzynowi głęboko w oczy i powoli, wyraźnie powiedział, omijając słowa, które przekraczały zdolność rozumienia policjanta – Znalazłem dzieciaka samego w lesie. Jest blada jak trup i nie mówi po angielsku. Znajdziesz jej rodziców, czy nie?

Jim wstukał coś do komputera.

\- Nazwisko?

Nate przełknął wyrazy, które cisnęły mu się na usta.

\- Nie. Wiem. Ona – machnął ręką w stronę małej, skulonej w plastykowym krześle. – Nie. Mówi. Po. Angielsku.

\- Wiek?

\- A ja wiem? Czternaście? Piętnaście?

\- Znaki szczególne?

Nate obejrzał się na dziewczynę, skubiącą nerwowo rękaw sukienki. Rękaw był jaskrawożółty.

\- Dziwaczny gust w ubieraniu?

Jim zajął się komputerem, a Nate przyglądał się małej.

Nabrała trochę koloru, ale ciągle była blada. I szczupła, choć nie wychudzona, po prostu smukła. Zorientowała się, że na nią patrzy, i zadała jakieś pytanie w swoim melodyjnym języku, przechylając głowę. Nate rozłożył ręce. Nigdy nie miał zdolności do języków.

\- Dobra, możesz ją zabrać, na odwyk, czy gdzieś-

Huknęły drzwi, mała podskoczyła, a Nate został odepchnięty od biurka silną ręką pani Janson.

\- No, Hawthorne? - wycedziła. - Minął tydzień, co do minuty, a Robert nie wrócił. Mogę zgłosić zaginięcie, czy mam podjąć działania drastyczne?

Jim wzruszył ramionami, po czym, wstukawszy coś do komputera, przystąpił do odpytywania pani Janson z danych osobowych jej męża. Nate pokręcił głową. Lubił i szanował swoją dawną nauczycielkę, zwłaszcza w tej chwili, a poza tym strasznie nie miał ochoty świadczyć w sprawie o napaść na oficera. Któremu sam nieraz przyłożył, furda, że dwadzieścia lat temu.

\- Chodź – wyciągnął rękę do jaskrawo przyodzianej dziewczyny.

\- Nic tu po nas. Nie przejmuj się idiotą – dodał, widząc, jak mała ogląda się przez ramię.

* * *

Ochłonąwszy z pierwszego wstrząsu Elaine uznała, że dziwaczne miasteczko jest bardzo ładne, trochę na sposób klejnotu: gładki, czysty i chłodny. Spodobały jej się miniaturowe ogródeczki i pojedyncze drzewa, starannie otoczone niskimi murami, i solidne, przysadziste domy o grubych murach, prawie jak maleńkie zamki. Ale jednocześnie zewsząd błyskały tafle szkła, wielkie, oszklone okna. Musiało to kosztować zatrważające pieniądze. Uliczki też mało przypominały te, które Elaine widywała w czasie jarmarków w miasteczku nieopodal zamku: były szersze, od góry docierało do nich światło. Dlaczego u nas nikt o tym nie myśli, zastanowiła się. Wszyscy dobudowują sobie piętra. I zapychają ulice straganami, tak, że nie można w ogóle przejść.

Te uliczki były niemal puste. Na jarmark najwyraźniej nie trafili, choć Elaine musiała przyznać, że poczułaby się wtedy bardziej swojsko. W ślad za przewodnikiem minęła nieduży stawek, chyba czysto ozdobny (miasteczko musiało być bardzo bogate!) ogrodzony rozpiętym na słupkach grubym łańcuchem. Potem przewodnik skręcił w cień, pomiędzy domy.

Obejrzał się i coś powiedział, ale Elaine mogła tylko pokręcić głową. Wręczył jej uchwyty swego dziwnego wynalazku, a sam wsunął rękę w wyciętą w dublecie dziurę i wyciągnął z niej malutki kluczyk, który wsunął do zamka w nieozdobnych, drewnianych drzwiach. Pomysłowe, przyznała Elaine w duchu. Kto by się domyślił czegoś takiego? Wynalazca otworzył drzwi, odebrał od niej swoje metalowe dziwactwo i gestem ręki zaprosił Elaine do wnętrza kamiennego domu.

Było bardzo jasne i obszerniejsze, niż się spodziewała.

\- To dom cechowy? - zapytała, zapominając na moment, że nie mówią tym samym językiem.

\- Będziemy tu nocować?

Jej przewodnik oparł metalowe urządzenie o ścianę, zdjął kaftan i zawiesił go na kołku. Na drugim, mniejszym, zawisły klucze, potem sztukmistrz zzuł buty i też ustawił je pod ścianą. Stopy, zamiast onuc, okrywały mu cienkie, białe ciżemki.

Powiedział coś, tonem trochę serdecznym, trochę zmartwionym, ale Elaine uśmiechnęła się tylko. Mężczyzna patrzył na nią bez słowa. W końcu machnął ręką i otworzył najbliższe drzwi.

\- Czy wszędzie u was jest tak dużo miejsca? - wyrwało się Elaine, kiedy przez nie przeszła. Pomieszczenie miało olbrzymie okna, przysłonięte zwiewną tkaniną złocistego koloru. Po jednej ręce stał solidny, kwadratowy stół w otoczeniu czterech krzeseł, po drugiej – rząd szafek nakrytych wspólnym blatem, przy którym krzątał się właśnie wynalazca. Podobne szafki wisiały wyżej na ścianie.

Zaszumiała woda. Elaine, zaciekawiona, podeszła bliżej.

\- Woda ze ściany? - wykrzyknęła, a sztukmistrz spojrzał na nią, zakręcając kurek. Oczywiście, roześmiała się, zbiornik na wodę do umywalni. Jeśli kogokolwiek, to tutejszych byłoby stać na napełnianie i czyszczenie tego zbiornika, zamiast po prostu zatrudnić człowieka do noszenia wody. Przewodnik zrobił jej miejsce, a Elaine z wdzięcznością podeszła do blaszanej umywalni i odkręciła kurek, najpierw tylko trochę, potem mocniej, ale nie za mocno. Woda była zimna jak lód. Mydło, leżące na krawędzi misy, okazało się dziwnie twarde, ale namoczone i potarte dawało trochę piany. Ładnie pachniało. Elaine wytarła ręce podanym jej śnieżnobiałym ręcznikiem.

\- Nikt inny dziś tu nie nocuje? - zapytała, odwieszając ręcznik na kołek. Mężczyzna postawił na blacie trzymane w ręku kubki, a potem spojrzał na Elaine z bezradnym uśmiechem. Elaine podniosła jeden z kubków. Pokryto go gładką, ciemną glazurą, a kształt miał dziwny, węższy u dołu, rozszerzony górą.

Powtórzyła pytanie wolno po łacinie, ale mężczyzna tylko zamrugał. Trudno. Może później znajdzie się ktoś do rozmowy.

Tymczasem gospodarz podprowadził ją do stołu i usadził wygodnie na krześle, miękko wyściełanym, choć może trochę za wysokim, a potem delikatnie wyjął jej kubek z rąk. Elaine przyglądała się, jak napełnia wodą kolorowy dzban z pokrywą na zawiasie, zamyka ją i ustawia na blacie. Potem zaczął otwierać szafki, wyjmując pudełka lśniące i matowe, rozmaitej wielkości. Zaśpiewała gotowana woda. Elaine rozejrzała się, zdezorientowana, a jej przewodnik wrzucił coś do kubków i zalał wodą z dzbanka. Nad kubkami uniosła się para,a z nią obcy, dziwny zapach. Dzbanek sam gotuje wodę? Zdumiała się Elaine. Gdzie ja jestem?

* * *

Na trawniku koło szkoły nigdy nie było ławki. Co starsi mieszkańcy, między nimi pani Janson, od czasu do czasu przedkładali władzom miasteczka petycje, które władze z pietyzmem składały w archiwum, a ławki jak nie stawiały, tak dotąd nie postawiły. Ale za to dziś, dokładnie w miejscu, gdzie ławka mogłaby stanąć, pyszniła się malowana na niebiesko drewniana budka policyjna, z latarnią na czubku i mrożonymi szybkami.

Grupka licealistów minęła ją ze śmiechem, nawet się nie oglądając, jakby stała tam od zawsze, ale pani Janson, która wyszła ze szkoły zaraz po nich, przystanęła.

\- Ładne rzeczy.

Pokręciłą głową. To ma być jakiś uczniowski żarcik?

Drzwi budki otworzyły się ze skrzypnięciem, a ona upuściła torebkę.

\- Pomogę pani – mężczyzna, który wyszedł z budki, przykucnął, żeby pozbierać jej rzeczy. Miał łagodny, miły głos.

\- Dziękuję – bąknęła pani Janson. Obcy wstał. Nie wyglądał na licealistę. Był mniej więcej jej wzrostu, miał krystalicznie błękitne, pełne melancholijnego wyrazu oczy. Gęsta grzywa brązowych włosów opadała mu na ramiona, a ubrany był w dziewiętnastowieczną aksamitną marynarkę o długich połach, do tego pasujące spodnie i srebrzystoszary fular. Uśmiechał się serdecznie.

Może grał w jakimś modnym zespole. "Niebieska Budka" albo "Anachronizmy", albo coś w tym rodzaju, może stał tu w ramach promocji nowej płyty. Pani Janson nie orientowała się w takich rzeczach.

\- Wszystko w porządku? - zapytał domniemany muzyk.

Zamrugała. - Tak, tak. Stres. - Skinęła mu głową, delikatnie odebrała z rąk obcego swoją torebkę i ruszyła w stronę domu, jednym okiem zerkając na drogę.

\- Co takiego panią stresuje?

Aż podskoczyła!

\- W tej chwili pan – odcięła się, ale bez złości. Po tygodniu nieprzespanych nocy, z przerwami na wbijanie smarkaczom do głów figur płaskich, wielomianów i logarytmów, nie miała na złość siły ani ochoty. Zresztą nieznajomy wydawał się szczerze zainteresowany. Z drugiej strony, to był przecież nieznajomy, a pani Janson nie była podfruwajką, którą można złapać na ładny głos i ekscentryczny urok. Skręciła w stronę piekarni Williamsów.

\- Nie tylko niesforni uczniowie, prawda?

Mężczyzna jakby od niechcenia dotrzymywał jej kroku.

\- Nie pańska sprawa – ucięła, rozglądając się na przejściu. Nie, żeby o tej porze mogło tu cokolwiek przejechać, ale pani Janson miała głęboko zakorzeniony nawyk rozglądania się.

Obcy (o, cudzie!) przystanął na krawężniku. Pani Janson, już z drugiej strony ulicy, zerknęła na niego przez ramię. Stał ze wzrokiem utkwionym w trzymany w dłoni tablet, czy smartfon, czy co to tam było. Nie znała się na tym. Grunt, że dał spokój, a sklepik Williamsów był tuż za rogiem. W domu miała już tylko herbatę i płatki owsiane, a przecież Robert mógł wrócić w każdej chwili. Może to wszystko jakieś nieporozumienie? Może będzie na nią czekał, uściska i przeprosi, że sprawił jej zmartwienie.

Prychnęła, otarła oczy, a drugą ręką pchnęła drzwi. Dzwoneczek rozdzwonił się nad jej głową.

Brzęk dzwoneczka u drzwi zagłuszył słowa pana Williamsa.

\- Przepraszam, nie dosłyszałam.

\- Jabłecznika już nie mamy – powtórzył piekarz, niezręcznym gestem rozmasowując kark.

\- Wszyscy go kupują, nie możemy nastarczyć. Może skusi się pani na ciasto orzechowe?

\- Mmmm… ciasto orzechowe? Z tym fiu-bździu z czekolady? - domniemany muzyk stanął przy ladzie obok pani Janson. W ręku trzymał smartfon, czy jak to się tam nazywa.

\- Yyy… Jak pan widzi.

\- Cudnie – powiedział to tak, jakby orzechowe ciasto z czekoladą było najlepszym elementem wszechświata.

\- Właśnie tego pani potrzeba – zwrócił się do niej z promiennym uśmiechem. - Zresztą, szczerze mówiąc, sam bym zjadł kawałek.

Przygryzł wargę jak mała dziewczynka przy tablicy.

Pani Janson przyjrzała mu się krytycznie. Na pijanego nie wyglądał, na zagłodzonego też nie, ale spojrzeniem ciągle wracał do ciastek.

I wyraźnie nie zamierzał się odczepić. Westchnęła.

\- Proszę zapakować duży kawałek ciasta orzechowego.

Obcy uśmiechnął się do niej.


	2. Chapter 2

Elaine przyglądała się, jak sztukmistrz kroi miękki, podobny do ciasta chleb, układa na nim plastry żółtego sera i soczystych, czerwonych jagód, wielkich prawie jak jej pięść, a potem przykrywa wszystko drugą kromką i układa z innymi przełożonymi serem kromkami na płaskim półmisku. Na migi dał jej znać, żeby wzięła kubki, a sam, z półmiskiem w rękach, poprowadził Elaine do drugiego pokoju, ciemniejszego i przytulniejszego, gdzie stała bogato wyściełana ława, a przed nią niski stół. Postawił na nim jedzenie.

Elaine ustawiła obok kubki, a kiedy się wyprostowała, jej wzrok padł na szafę pod ścianą. Nie, na ścianę. Całą, calutką ścianę zajmowała olbrzymia szafa z książkami.

Niemal bezwiednie podeszła bliżej. Książki były bardzo małe, niektóre akurat takie, żeby wygodnie utrzymać je w ręku, inne niewiele większe. Oprawione były bardzo prosto, ale mimo wszystko Elaine spodziewałaby się wszystkiego, tylko nie takiego bogactwa. Uwielbiała książki. Dotknęła jednej czubkiem palca. Grzbiet niewielkiego tomiku był gładki jak jedwab.

Na dźwięk fanfary omal nie wyskoczyła ze skóry!

\- Kto przyjechał?

Jej gospodarz umościł się na ławie z jakimś czarnym przedmiotem w ręku. Poklepał poduszki obok siebie z zachęcającym uśmiechem, więc podeszła i usiadła wygodnie.

\- Nie wyjdziemy na spotkanie?

Na skraju pola widzenia Elaine coś zamigotało. Obróciła głowę i zamarła.

Na przeciwległej ścianie otworzyło się okno, którego tam przedtem nie było! Była pewna, że nie widziała go wcześniej, ale gdyby wychodziło po prostu na podwórze, może by się nawet nie zdziwiła, a to okno ukazywało…

Chaos. Kolorowe plamy. Migotały tak, że musiała odwrócić obolałe oczy. Błyskom towarzyszył jazgotliwy głos, chyba mówiący w miejscowym języku.

Elaine przełknęła ślinę. Wiedziała już, dokąd trafiła. Pytanie brzmiało – jak? A co ważniejsze, jak wrócić do domu?

* * *

Mała skuliła się na kanapie. Nate zerkał na nią kątem oka, choć musiał przecież zobaczyć dziennik.

\- Hej – powiedział. - Pij herbatę, zanim wystygnie.

Ale ona skuliła się w jeszcze mniejszy kłębek, podciągając kolana pod brodę.

\- Nie, to nie. - Nate sięgnął po swój kubek. - Moją ciotkę wiadomości też dołują, ale ona twierdzi, że herbata pomaga.

* * *

Myśli Elaine gnały jak oszalałe.

Jak to możliwe? Wpadłam w jakąś dziurę między ludzkim światem, a…? A jeśli już nie zdołam wrócić?

Gwałtownym ruchem opuściła stopy na ziemię, ale gospodarz chwycił ją za nadgarstek. Nawet przez rękaw jego dłoń grzała skórę. Powiedział coś kojącym tonem, zanim przysunął jej napój. Elaine spojrzała spod oka na mętny płyn.

Kto je i pije w Faerie, zostanie tam na zawsze. Ale kto obraża mieszkańców Faerie… Wzdrygnęła się. Może napój miał jakieś magiczne właściwości? Może dzięki niemu zrozumie tutejszy język?

Spojrzała na sztukmistrza. Uśmiechał się mile.

W imię Ojca i Syna, pomyślała, sięgając po kubek.

Gdzieś na skraju świadomości usłyszała niesiony wiatrem zgrzyt i ciche, wibrujące stuknięcie.

* * *

\- Ale ten sygnał nie dawał mi spokoju – ciągnął nieznajomy, przytrzymując przed panią Janson drzwi.

\- Nie wygląda to na nic groźnego, ale czułem, że muszę to sprawdzić, zanim tamci się połapią. Oni zawsze przesadzają z reakcją.

Starannie zamknął drzwi, obrócił się i stanął twarzą w twarz z cokolwiek oszołomioną nauczycielką.

\- A… Euklides? - zadała pierwsze pytanie, jakie jej wpadło do głowy.

\- O, on zrozumie. Też ma kłopoty z szefostwem. - Skrzywił się lekko. - Najwyżej przechowa tę amforę na następną okazję.

Przesunął się obok niej, wnosząc siatki z zakupami do stołowego pokoju.

Pani Janson pokręciła głową. "Muzyk" opowiadał tak przekonująco, że na ułamek sekundy sama uwierzyła w Sieć Czasu, utrzymującą wszechświat w kupie i pozwalającą po nim wędrować. Żeby umówić się na kieliszek ze starożytnym Grekiem, najwyraźniej. Może puchar. To Robert uczył historii, nie ona.

\- Nie przedstawił mi się pan – spojrzał na nią, ciut nieprzytomnie, a potem zatrzepotał rzęsami i rozpromieniony powiedział – Jestem Doktor.

Pani Janson otaksowała go spojrzeniem. - A dalej?

\- Po prostu. Mogę to tu zostawić?

Nie czekając na odpowiedź, rzucił komórkę na stół, a sam z siatkami wparadował do kuchni.

Mieszkanie państwa Jansonów było nieduże, w sam raz dla pary nauczycieli przed emeryturą, a kuchenkę miało wprost mikroskopijną. Barczysty Doktor z trudem mógł się w niej obrócić i szybko zrezygnował z prób. Po prostu wycofał się na korytarz, wpuszczając na swoje miejsce gospodynię, i oparł o framugę drzwi.

Pani Janson nastawiła wodę. Wypraktykowanym ruchem wyjęła z szafki talerzyki i kubki.

\- Poproszę moje zakupy.

Doktor, z głupiutką miną zaproszonego na herbatkę ucznia, wręczył jej siatki, a ona sprawnie rozpakowała ciasto i przysunęła sobie stołek. Patera stała na szafce.

\- Może – zaczął Doktor, ale ona już stawiała naczynie obok toreb.

\- Bardzo dziękuję, ale jesteśmy tego samego wzrostu. Normalnie poprosiłabym męża-

Przygryzła wargę. Doktor pokiwał głową. - Wyjechał?

Pani Janson starannie ułożyła ciasto na paterze. - Chcę przejść. - mruknęła.

Odsunął się bez słowa.

Ustawiła ciasto dokładnie pośrodku stołu, a kiedy się odwróciła, wchodził właśnie, niosąc talerzyki, łyżeczki i kubki. W milczeniu nakryli do stołu.

Pani Janson zauważyła, że gość popatruje na nią smutno, jakby współczująco.

W kuchni zaśpiewał czajnik. Zderzyli się w drzwiach, ale pani Janson pierwsza zrobiła krok w tył.

Faktycznie, musiał być głodny. Pani Janson grzebała łyżeczką w pierwszym kawałku ciasta, obserwując, jak Doktor porządnie, czysto i elegancko zmiata już trzeci.

\- Pyszne – mruknął z pełnymi ustami.

\- Cieszę się.

\- Kiedyś przyjaciółka przypominała mi o jedzeniu – uśmiechnął się. - Raz byłem taki zajęty, że nie słuchałem, aż zrobiła porządną awanturę. Ale wyszła za mąż.

\- Szkoda.

\- Nie! - machnął łyżeczką w powietrzu, ale zaraz spuścił głowę.

\- Tylko przywykłem się włóczyć we dwoje.

Pani Janson nie była podfruwajką. Wiedziała, co to jest manipulacja.

Spojrzała w szafirowe oczy o uczciwym, melancholijnym wejrzeniu i powiedziała – Mój mąż zaginął tydzień temu. Poszedł się przejść do lasu i nie wrócił.

Doktor odłożył łyżeczkę. - To trzeba go szukać. - W szafirowych oczach zalśniły iskry.

\- Zgłosiłam zaginięcie – pani Janson zacisnęła palce na kubku z herbatą. Doktor sięgnął po swój telefon.

\- Hmmm… Jest tu jakaś mapa okolicy?

Pani Janson machnęła ręką w stronę regału. - Atlas hrabstwa. O, ten. Kupiłam go, kiedy tu zamieszkałam.

Porównał mapę z ekranem komórki.

\- Hmmm… centrum tej anomalii jest w lesie… - upił herbaty, marszcząc czoło.

\- Niby taka mała i niegroźna…

Zatrzasnął atlas tak głośno, że pani Janson omal nie rozlała herbaty.

\- Jak pani na imię?

\- Gertruda.

Ani się obejrzała, a już ciągnął ją na korytarz, papląc z szybkością karabinu maszynowego.

\- Gertrudo, trzeba zobaczyć, co jest w tym lesie, i to już!

Niebo za oknem stanęło w pąsach.

\- Teraz? Po nocy?

\- Już!

Ledwo zdążyła chwycić płaszcz.

* * *

Elaine postawiła pusty kubek na stole. Napój przypominał gotowane mleko, ale był słodki, słodszy, niż miód, a do tego było w nim jeszcze coś, czego nie znała i nie potrafiła nazwać, jakaś gorycz. Nie smakował jej.

\- Negocjacje trwają. Rada najwyższa ONZ-

Elaine ze świstem nabrała powietrza.

Magia działała! Kiedy się wsłuchała, głos zza okna klepał niezrozumiałe słowa, ale wystarczyło, że przestała zwracać uwagę na dźwięk, a w jej głowie natychmiast pojawiało się znaczenie. Co prawda, ciągle obce.

\- Co to jest strefa buforowa?

Jej gospodarz zakrztusił się napojem i rozkaszlał spazmatycznie. Elaine raz i drugi klepnęła go po plecach, zanim zdołał wyjąkać – Ty (ekh!) mówisz?

\- Tak, bardzo dziękuję.

Wstał, trącając stopą upuszczony kubek. Elaine wyprostowała się na ławie.

\- Udawałaś, że nie znasz języka, tak? Dałem się nabrać. Turystka, nielegalna emigrantka? Może po prostu lubisz robić ludzi w balona?

\- O czym ty mówisz?

Zaśmiał się ironicznie. - Koniec, jesteś spalona. Ale gratuluję, numer był pierwszej wody. Masz mój głos w wyborach miss oszustek.

Zerwała się na równe nogi.

\- Oskarżasz mnie o… oszustwo?

\- Brawo! Zgadłaś.

\- No, doprawdy.

Dłonie same jej się zacisnęły. - Sprowadzasz mnie tutaj, dajesz jakiś magiczny napój-

\- A, więc narkomanka? Chciałaś doczekać, aż zasnę, i coś świsnąć?

Serce Elaine załomotało w piersi. Na policzkach czuła rumieniec, piekący jak ogień.

\- Słuchaj no, chochliku-

\- To ty słuchaj. Wygadałaś się, koniec. Jesteś spalona, rozumiesz?

\- Nie! Nie rozumiem, a nie sądzę, żebyś ty chciał mi wytłumaczyć. Żegnam.

Z podniesioną głową przeszła obok niego. Drzwi na zewnątrz nie ustąpiły, szarpnięte z całej siły, aż poprzez opary wściekłości Elaine dostrzegła zasuwkę i odsunęła ją trzęsącymi się rękami.

* * *

\- Doktorze, wolniej!

Przystanął. Zaczekał, aż pani Janson go dogoni, potykając się na kamieniach i chwytając gałęzi.

\- Ostrożnie – upomniał i podciagnął ją do pionu.

\- Nie mogliśmy iść ścieżką?

Było ją jeszcze trochę widać pomiędzy ciemnymi pniami.

Doktor wbił wzrok w ekranik swojego telefonu.

\- Hmmm… mmm…aaa...aha…

Cokolwiek robił, wyglądało to na czasochłonne, więc pani Janson wykorzystała przerwę w gonitwie, żeby poprawić płaszcz, a z włosów powybierać zaplątane liście.

\- Nikogo tu nie ma – powiedziała, ale Doktor albo nie usłyszał, albo nie zamierzał dyskutować.

Pani Janson przysiadła na najbliższym głazie, wzdrygając się lekko, bo był zimny jak nieszczęście.

\- Wczoraj też nikogo tu nie było – dodała pod nosem.

Brązowe ubranie Doktora stapiało się z gęstniejącą ciemnością.

\- Doktorze?

\- Ćśś – zamarł, nasłuchując, z telefonem w uniesionej ręce.

\- Co?

\- Ćśś!

Więc pani Janson także wytężyła słuch. Zanim zdążyła powiedzieć, że szelestu liści zwykle się w lesie spodziewa, lub coś równie miłego, głośno jak wystrzał pękła gałązka. Potem ktoś głośno pociągnął nosem.

\- Kto tam jest? - pani Janson zsunęła się z głazu. Szelest ucichł.

\- Nie zrobimy ci krzywdy- powiedział łagodnie Doktor.

Dmuchnął wiatr. Drzewa zaskrzypiały.

Doktor wcisnął telefon w ręce pani Janson, a sam zaczął oklepywać kieszenie. - Gertruda jest bardzo miła – powiedział głośno.

\- Dziękuję – mruknęła.

\- A ja – ciągnął Doktor – aha!

Pani Janson zacisnęła powieki, potem przysłoniła oczy ręką. - Kiedy zamierzałeś wyjąć tę latarkę?

\- Chodź do światła! - zachęcał Doktor.

\- Nie ma się czego bać. Szukamy kogoś, może ty wiesz… O.

* * *

Światło przenikało przez powieki, barwiąc je na czerwono. Wierciło w oczach. Elaine przysłoniła je ramieniem, a wolną ręką oparła się o drzewo. Serce nadal dudniło jak oszalałe.

\- Chodź do światła! - głos był męski, przyjemny, budził zaufanie i Elaine automatycznie zrobiła parę kroków w jego stronę, czepiając się gałązek. Przystanęła, kiedy powiedział – O.

Potem dodał – Oooo… Nowy trop!

\- Co? - włączył się drugi głos, kobiecy. Elaine, cofając się, trafiła plecami w pień.

\- Ej! - protest kobiety zlał się ze zduszonym, cienkim piskiem.

Zaskrzypiała ściółka, powietrze poruszyło się, a potem męski głos powiedział Elaine tuż nad uchem – Bingo. Co za głupie słowo, swoją drogą. Uh. Jak się czujesz? Nic ci nie jest?

\- Oczy – jęknęła.

\- Popieram – rzucił kobiecy głos.

\- Oj, przepraszam – stropił się mężczyzna. - Chwileczkę. Lepiej?

Elaine ostrożnie opuściła rękę. Powoli otworzyła oczy, zamrugała, przetarła je i zamrugała jeszcze raz.

Z mroku powoli wyłoniła się sylwetka mężczyzny, wyraźnie widoczna w łagodnym świetle lampy, którą trzymał w ręku.

Był wyższy od niej, jak wszyscy tutaj. Szeroki w barkach, ciemno ubrany, miał bladą, prostokątną twarz okoloną bujnymi, ciemnymi włosami. Wyraźne rysy, a oczy… Oczy miał błękitne, szafirowe jak niebo, przeglądała z nich mądrość wielu wieków.

\- Longaevi? - wyszeptała bezmyślnie. Mężczyzna przechylił głowę.

\- Mhm – mruknął. - Można to i tak ująć.

Jego towarzyszka podeszła bliżej, ostrożnie wymijając kamienie, ale ona była zwykłym człowiekiem. Elaine wiedziała to na pewno. Była starsza, siwe pasma w jej włosach lśniły w świetle latarki.

\- Już cię gdzieś widziałam – powiedziała, mrużąc oczy.

\- Jestem tu dopiero od paru godzin – powiedziała dziewczynka, bezwiednie wykręcając ręce. Spojrzała pani Janson w oczy.

\- W takim razie musiałam cię widzieć w ciągu tych paru godzin. - Wzruszyła ramionami. Pewnie to nic ważnego.

\- Co tu robisz sama? O tej porze?

\- Właśnie – mruknął Doktor. Przesunął swoim telefonem przed buzią małej, która zrobiła krok w tył.

\- Jest nieszkodliwy – uspokoiła ją szybko pani Janson.

Mała przytaknęła, ale nie spuszczała wzroku z doktorowych palców, przemykających po ekraniku.

Teraz, kiedy oczy pani Janson przywykły do światła, zauważyła, że dziewczynka ma na sobie jaskrawoniebieską sukienkę z żółtymi rękawami. Niektórzy z uczniów Roberta szyli sobie właśnie takie stroje w ramach towarzystwa rekreacji historycznej, i pani Janson złapała się na próbie odgadnięcia, w który wiek mała celowała. Na pewno coś ze Średniowiecza. Może dwunasty? Kostium wydawał się świetnie uszyty. Na ramieniu małej leżał ciemny warkocz, przepleciony wstążką, buzię miała bladą.

\- Ładna sukienka.

Mała drgnęła, a potem spojrzała na panią Janson i dygnęła – Dziękuję.

Doktor zamruczał coś pod nosem, wyraźnie zaniepokojony.

\- Aha! - zawołał nagle.

\- Elementarne – spojrzał głęboko w oczy nieletniej entuzjastce historii.

\- Obudziłaś się dzisiaj w lesie, tak? Zaprowadzisz nas w to miejsce?

\- Że co? - wyrwało się pani Janson, ale dziewczynka przytaknęła i ruszyła w stronę ścieżki. Doktor poszedł za nią z latarką w ręku.

\- Dobrze – sapnęła pani Janson – czy któreś z was mogłoby mi wyjaśnić, o co chodzi?

Dziewczynka przystanęła i spojrzała na Doktora, który wzruszył ramionami, rozkołysując latarkę.

\- To naprawdę bardzo proste. Widzisz, Gertrudo – przysunął się do niej konspiracyjnie, - ktoś tu się bawi czasem. W telegraficznym skrócie: twój mąż, a przed nim… yy… jak masz na imię?

\- Elaine.

Doktor skinął małej głową. - Twój mąż, a przed nim Elaine, wpadli w jakąś anomalię, która kompresuje czas.

\- Dla nich – wyjaśnił, widząc jej minę – czas biegł wolniej, mniej więcej… Elaine, który mamy rok?

Mała pociągnęła nosem. - Jakie to ma znaczenie?

\- Bądź tak miła i powiedz.

\- Tysiąc sto pięćdziesiaty dziewiąty od Narodzenia Pańskiego. - Ostatnie słowa wymówiła z naciskiem. Otuliła się ramionami, patrząc w ścieżkę.

\- No tak. To daje… zaraz…

Przysunął Elaine telefon pod nos.

\- Ano. - zakonkludował, kładąc palec na ekraniku. - Zgadza się.

Pani Janson zakręciło się w głowie i, żeby nie upaść, chwyciła pierwsze, co miała pod ręką. Pierwszym, co miała pod ręką, okazało się spowite w aksamit ramię Doktora.

\- Co się zgadza? - zapytała powoli.

\- Wykrywacz twierdzi, że nasza Elaine ma ponad tysiąc lat.

\- Tysiąc?

Doktor poklepał panią Janson po ręku. - Nie, nie zepsuł się. Ja też to czuję, chociaż mniej dokładnie. Hej -

Postawił latarkę na ziemi i podszedł do małej, klepiąc się po kieszeniach. - Spokojnie, to nie koniec świata.

Wręczył jej staroświecką, obszytą koronką chusteczkę.

\- Wiem – Elaine otarła oczy wierzchem dłoni – domyślałam się, ale-

\- No, już. Coś wymyślimy.

\- Chcę do domu – chlipnęła. Pani Janson podeszła, a Doktor powiedział stanowczo – Na razie musimy się upewnić, że nikt inny tam nie wpadnie. Anomalia pewnie ciągle działa.

Mała przytaknęła, a on wziął ją za rękę.

\- Prowadź, Elaine.


	3. Chapter 3

Oczywiście, pola stazy i kopiarki mają swoje zalety – jak bez nich badać stworzenia, których pełen cykl życiowy nie zajmuje nawet doby? Mimo to Sela żałował, że nie może się z nimi porozumieć bezpośrednio – symulacje nie pozostawiały wątpliwości, że efemerydy myślą! (Owszem, kopiarka nie mogła wytworzyć naprawdę myślącego układu, tylko niedoskonałą kopię, popadającą w liniowość po pewnym czasie, ale to wystarczało, żeby zyskać pewność.) Czują! Na pewno chętnie by z nim pogawędziły, gdyby tylko mogły. Gdyby ich życie nie przemykało tak szybko.

Jeszcze raz sprawdził kopiarkę, pracującą w kącie, a potem usadowił się wygodnie obok i włączył odtwarzacz.

Wziął na statek sporą bibliotekę naukową, ale w tej chwili ostatnie, na co miałby ochotę, to suche wyliczenia i teoria.

\- Wyprawa na planetę Lem – zadysponował.

Poszum kopiarki utonął w głosie lektora, rytmicznie odmierzającym akcenty.

\- Jak wszystko, co interesujące, planeta Lem została odkryta przypadkiem-

* * *

Pani Janson i Elaine przycupnęły na wielkim płaskim głazie, podczas gdy Doktor kręcił się pomiędzy drzewami z latarką w jednej ręce i smartfonem, czy co to tam było, w drugiej. Obserwowały, jak plamka światła przemierza polanę w tę i wewtę, wznosi się i opada, a wreszcie spoczywa na ziemi.

\- Elaine! - zawołał Doktor. - Jesteś pewna, że to tu?

\- Jest ciemno, dlaczego nie zaczekamy do rana? - rzuciła pani Janson. - O tej porze i tak nikt tu nie-

\- Aha!

Pani Janson wstała z głazu, ale latarnia wraz z Doktorem w paru skokach znaleźli się obok.

\- Tu jest tylko wyjście! Elaine tędy wyszła, ale nie weszła!

\- Będziemy szukać jeszcze wejścia po nocy?

\- Lepiej! - Spróbował ją chwycić za rękę, ale pani Janson cofnęła się w ostatniej chwili i zabrała mu latarkę. - Skopiowałem sygnaturę, teraz możemy wrócić na mój statek i znaleźć ten – błysnął telefonem jak lusterkiem.

\- To znaczy wejście? - spytała zdezorientowana Elaine.

\- Nie, statek.

\- A na tym statku…?

\- Ktoś, z kim muszę zamienić słowo. - Spoważniał Doktor. - No i mąż Gertrudy.

\- Nie wiemy na pewno-

Ale Doktor już pociągnął je obie za sobą. Tyle dobrego, zdołała pomyśleć pani Janson, grzęznąc w piasku, że idziemy ścieżką.

* * *

\- Daleko jeszcze? - jęknęła starsza pani, opierając się na ramieniu Elaine.

Wrócili do miasteczka, nocą oświetlonego przez latarnie na wysokich słupach. Elaine zastanowiła się przelotnie, ilu ludzi potrzeba, żeby je pozapalać. Pewnie każdy nosi ze sobą wysoką drabinę.

Latarnie świeciły nieprzyjemnym, żółtym światłem, odmieniającym kolory i niepodobnym do płomienia czy słońca, więc może były magiczne.

\- Już prawie jesteśmy – prowadzący je longaevi przystanął, żeby się rozejrzeć dookoła. - Tędy.

W niesamowitym świetle latarni przysadzisty budynek wydawał się wzięty z koszmarnego snu, a czarna budka przed nim ledwo się rysowała.

\- Zaparkowałeś pod szkołą? - Sarsza pani zachichotała jak młódka. - To miejsca tylko dla personelu.

\- Przecież widziałaś, jak wysiadam – mruknął, grzebiąc po wszytych w kaftan woreczkach. Czyżby wszyscy je tu nosili?

\- To-to to jest twój statek?

\- Mhm – zadźwięczały klucze i longaevi wsunął jeden do zamka, który Elaine ledwo widziała. Mosiądz błyszczał w żółtym półświetle.

Longaevi pchnął drzwi budki, które zaskrzypiały głucho.

\- Idziecie? - spytał, znikając w środku. Elaine usłyszała odległy brzęk.

\- Nie zmieścimy się – mruknęła starsza pani, zaglądając do budki.

* * *

\- Co tu tak ciemno? - zirytowała się, ale w tej samej chwili w mroku przed nimi zamajaczyła kolumna zielonkawego światła, co i rusz przesłaniana ciemną sylwetką przebiegającego Doktora.

Zielonkawe światło stopniowo wydobyło z mroku zarys spiralnych schodów, okrągłej balustrady i centralnej kolumny, u podstawy szerokiej, wyżej roztaczającej ten seledynowy blask, a potem znów ciemnej i roztapiającej się w ciemności nad głowami.

\- O… - Elaine postąpiła krok, a metal zadźwięczał jej pod stopami.

Longaevi podniósł głowę znad szerokiej części kolumny i zawołał wesoło – Zamknijcie drzwi!

Elaine okręciła się na pięcie, żeby spełnić polecenie, a potem powoli, ostrożnie podeszła bliżej. Kapitel kolumny stał na szerokim, okrągłym podeście, który nie brzęczał pod nogami, choć Doktor uwijał się po nim jak fryga.

Skinął Elaine, zanim zawołał – Gertrudo! Nie stój tak, chodź. Zaraz startujemy!

\- Co takiego? - zapytała starsza pani, nie ruszając się z miejsca. Zaciskała palce na balustradzie dookoła podestu.

\- Startujemy, lecimy po twojego męża, potem odwiozę was do domu, a potem odwiozę Elaine.

Oparł się rękami o podstawę kolumny, a włosy przesłoniły mu twarz. Wzdrygnął się, wyprostował i dorzucił wesoło – No już, hyc, hyc.

Starsza dama spojrzała na Elaine. Razem weszły po szerokich stopniach na podest, w pełne światło kolumny. Longaevi uśmiechnął się promiennie.

\- Gotowe?

Z bliska kapitel wyglądał jak stół warsztatowy szalonego zegarmistrza, którego pracownię nawiedziła straszliwa powódź: bez ładu i składu wymieszane mosiężne koła, dźwignie, drobne elementy, których przeznaczenia Elaine ani się domyślała, płytki takie, jak ta, którą cały czas niósł w ręku, niektóre z kolorowymi rysunkami i małe, kolorowe światełka. Zaraz, czy na tej płytce nie było przed chwilą? Zmieniła się, bez dwóch zdań! Elaine oparła plecy o balustradę.

\- Trzymać się! - zawołał dziarsko Doktor. Obie zacisnęły dłonie na poręczy, a on z błyskiem w oku przerzucił jakąś dźwigienkę.

Kolumna zapulsowała zielonym światłem.

* * *

Pani Janson roztarła obolałe kolano.

\- Puść mnie, Elaine – powiedziała, a dziewczyna drgnęła gwałtownie, ale przestała ściskać jej dłoń.

\- Jesteśmy na miejscu! - obwieścił Doktor, zezując na ekran wmontowany w konsolę. - Idziecie?

\- A mamy wyjście? - stęknęła, dźwigając się do pionu. - Cała jesteś?

Elaine, blada jak ściana, skinęła głową.

Blacha podłogi zadudniła pod butami Doktora. Drzwi zaskrzypiały.

\- Na co czekacie?

* * *

Pomieszczenie było białe, oślepiająco, jaskrawo białe, choć kiedy oczy jej trochę do tego przywykły, pani Janson dostrzegła w bieli ostre krawędzie i krystaliczną szorstkość.

\- Kwarc? - mruknęła pod nosem.

\- Gdzie jesteśmy? - szepnęła Elaine.

Doktor ukląkł przy ścianie, przyłożył do niej coś na kształt staroświeckiego radiowego mikrofonu z czerwonym kryształkiem zamiast tej głównej części, a potem zaczął tym przesuwać z góry na dół i z dołu do góry.

\- Co robisz?

\- Szukam… O, jest. - Na ścianie przed nim pojawiło się pęknięcie. Obrysowało dość regularny prostokąt, a potem wnętrze prostokąta odjechało w tył i na bok, odsłaniając biały korytarz.

Doktor wstał i otrzepał kolana.

\- Wylądowaliśmy w składziku – powiedział ze skruchą.

\- Nieużywanym. Ekhm. Ale właściciel na pewno gdzieś tu jest. Chodźmy.

Tunele, wycięte w białej skale, były dość ciasne: Doktor i pani Janson musieli schylać głowy. Były też kręte i rozgałęziały się co chwila, a wtedy przewodnik przystawał, przy akompaniamencie pomruków sprawdzał coś w telefonie, i właśnie kiedy pani Janson opierała znużone plecy o chłodną skałę, ciągnął ją za rękę w wybranym kierunku. Dla niej cała ta grota wyglądała identycznie.

Wreszcie dotarli do ślepego zaułka, ale Doktor z marszu wyjął swój mikrofon. Ściana otworzyła się posłusznie.

* * *

\- Robert!

Starsza pani rzuciła się na oślep ku… posągowi? Elaine przystanęła w progu, patrząc na figurę mężczyzny naturalnych rozmiarów i kolorów, siwawego i odrobinę przygarbionego. Posąg stał w kolumnie jasnego światła.

\- Gertrudo! - longaevi potrącił Elaine, wpadając do jaskini za starszą damą. - Stój!

W ostatniej chwili chwycił ją i odciągnął od słupa światła.

\- Wyciągnij go stamtąd!

\- Wyciągnę, obiecuję, ale bądź ostrożna.

\- Ostrożna? Wyciągnij go zaraz!

\- Dlaczego światło go trzyma? - zapytała Elaine, podchodząc.

\- Doskonałe pytanie. - Skinął jej głową Doktor. - A odpowiedź… Hmmm…

Rozejrzał się dookoła. Elaine poszła za jego przykładem.

Grota miała kształt wnętrza półkuli, błyszczące, białe ściany, zupełnie jak w korytarzu, ale ozdobione tu i ówdzie kamieniami innych barw: rubinowej, fioletowej, zielonej. Żyłki płowego koloru łączyły kamienie, przeplatając się ze sobą, łącząc i rozdzielając. Słup światła wyrastał z okrągłego zaklęśnięcia w podłodze i kończył się takim samy zaklęśnięciem na sklepieniu.

Starsza pani szarpnęła się w ramionach Doktora.

\- Uh! Na co ty czekasz?

\- Myślę – odparł spokojnie. - Jak go wyciągnąć i nie zrobić krzywdy.

\- Jakiej… krzywdy… puszczaj mnie!

Puścił.

\- Dziękuję – powiedziała wyniośle, ostentacyjnie rozmasowując nadgarstek.

\- I co? Co zamierzasz zrobić? Jakąś sztuczkę z telefonem?

Doktor potarł podbródek. - Zamierzam pomówić z właścicielem.

Starsza pani założyła ręce na piersi, ale to Elaine zapytała, rozglądając się – Gdzie on jest?

\- Zadajesz dobre pytania, choć tym razem łatwiejsze. Jest tutaj.

Znów rozejrzała się dookoła.

\- Nie zobaczysz go, Elaine, ale jest. Mogłabyś tymczasem dopilnować, żeby Gertruda nie dotykała pola stazy?

\- Czego?

Starsza pani prychnęła pogardliwie.

\- Dziękuję.

Doktor uśmiechnął się do Elaine, a potem usiadł na ziemi i zamknął oczy.

* * *

Sela dopiero wtedy zdał sobie sprawę, że drzemał, kiedy obudziło go badawcze dotknięcie obcego umysłu. "Już wstaję" nadał automatycznie. Potem przypomniał sobie, że jest na statku sam i otrzeźwiał.

"Kto tu jest? Co tu robisz?"

Obcy umysł, jasny, symetryczny w swojej zawiłości, z wyraźnym trudem dostosowywał się do spokojnego tempa umysłu Seli… coś mu to przypominało. Zdał sobie sprawę, co, dopiero, kiedy odebrał przekaz: "Nie przysyła mnie Rada, jeśli o to pytasz."

"Nawet nie tknąłem Sieci!"

"Spokojnie, spokojnie" mitygował Władca Czasu, śląc falę za falą życzliwej wyrozumiałości.

"Prowadzę badania naukowe! Popieracie badania naukowe!"

"Zwykle wymagamy lepszej metodologii."

"Monitoruję Sieć, niczego nie popsułem, przysięgam!"

W odpowiedzi odebrał mentalny odpowiednik głebokiego westchnienia.

"Przysięgam!" powtórzył.

"Uspokoiłeś się?" spytał Władca ze znużeniem.

Sela struchlał. Może lepiej ukryć swoje wspomnienia? Ale Władca Czasu i tak wywlecze na wierzch wszystko, co zechce. Jak mógł nie zauważyć, że jest na planecie?

"Przestań panikować!" komunikat przeniknął do głębi jego istoty. Sela posłusznie zamarł.

"Nie chcę ci robić krzywdy", zakomunikował Władca powoli i wyraźnie. "Chciałbym ci tylko uświadomić, że wyciąganie ludzi z ich czasów i wyrzucanie do zupełnie innych nie może być usprawiedliwione dążeniem do prawdy."

"Co? Nie, ja… to tylko parę dni, nie powinni odczuć-"

"Parę twoich dni."

"Ale… pole stazy dostosowuje czas do obrotów planety..."

"Dawałeś je do przeglądu? A nawet gdyby, to i tak będą twoje dni. Nie cofasz ich z powrotem."

"Nie, nie, oczywiście, że nie!" Bełkotał Sela.

"To co, wypuścisz Roberta i odlatujesz?"

"Kogo?"

"Twój obecny eksperyment." Ton komunikatu był zdecydowanie sardoniczny.

"Ale kopiarka dopiero-"

"Ekhm!"

"Nie robię mu krzywdy!"

"Czyżby?"

"Wy robicie gorsze rzeczy!" Oczekiwał gromów, ale Władca milczał, więc Sela szybko dorzucił "Tylko zbieram dane. Tylko dane."

"Po co?"

Eee? "Po co?"

"Dlaczego zbierasz te dane?"

"No… bo… to taka ciekawa planeta. I jej mieszkańcy są ciekawi."

"Zgoda."

"Chcę ich lepiej poznać."

"Ja tak samo."

"Więc czemu mi tego zabraniasz?"

"Bo swoim badaniem robisz im krzywdę."

"A wy-"

"Ja jestem jeden." zaznaczył Władca dobitnie. "I cokolwiek nietypowy. W sensie, otwarty na negocjacje, w granicach rozsądku." Zniknęło napięcie, które Sela czytał w jego umyśle, choć niewykluczone, że po prostu ukrył je lepiej. "Pogadajmy."

* * *

\- Obiecałam… pilnować…

\- Trzecią godzinę! Trzy godziny siedzimy tutaj, a on sobie śpi!

Starsza pani wyrwała się Elaine, posyłając ją na kamienną podłogę.

\- Może tamten nie ustępuje?

Elaine chwyciła połę jej płaszcza, podciągając się do pionu. Na skraju pola widzenia dostrzegła jakiś ruch.

\- Doprawdy – powiedział Doktor, wstając. Przeciągnął się, aż trzasnęły stawy. - Prosiłem chyba, żebyście nie dotykały pola, prawda? O co chodzi?

Starsza pani podeszła do niego, wystukując rytm na kamieniu. - I co takiego zrobiłeś? - Dźgnęła go palcem w pierś. - Nic!

\- Przeciwnie – zaczął, ale wpadła mu w słowo – Wymyśliłeś może, jak go wyciągnąć, co? Nawet nas nie widzi!

\- Tak! Wymyśliłem, przestań mnie szarpać za rękaw.

\- No, słucham.

\- Na razie musimy wrócić na mój statek.

\- O, nie – parsknęła. - Sam sobie wracaj, ja zostaję.

\- Gertrudo-

\- Powiedziałam.

Elaine patrzyła to na jedno, to na drugie. - Doktorze – powiedziała – co zamierzasz?

Westchnął, zgarniając włosy z czoła.

\- Przeskoczyć do przodu, zabrać Roberta, a potem wrócić.

\- I nie możesz tego zrobić sam?

\- Przeskoczyć w czasie – uzupełnił. - O tysiąc lat, mniej więcej.

Starsza pani prychnęła pogardliwym śmiechem.

\- W ten sam sposób chciałeś odwieźć do domu mnie, prawda? - zapytała Elaine.

\- Właśnie.

\- Oboje jesteście psychiczni – mruknęła starsza pani.

Elaine położyła jej rękę na ramieniu. - Ja też nic nie rozumiem – przyznała.

\- Ja rozumiem. Macie świra i tyle.

\- Ale Doktor przeniósł nas tutaj. Skąd wiadomo, że już nie jesteśmy w przyszłości?

Starsza pani spojrzała na nią bez słowa.

\- Zaufałyśmy mu i jeszcze nie zawiódł naszego zaufania – ciągnęła Elaine.

\- Ma okazji od cholery i trochę.

\- Ale obiecuję, że ich nie wykorzystam – włączył się Doktor, pociągając ją za rękę. Spojrzał jej głęboko w oczy. Odwróciła wzrok.

\- Dobra, dobra. Idę. Ale… uch! - machnęła ręką i pomaszerowała do korytarza. Elaine i Doktor poszli za nią.

\- Dziękuję – szepnął.

\- Mam nadzieję, że tego nie pożałuję. - Odszepnęła.

* * *

Świt oblał świat różowym lukrem. Chłodne powietrze przeszył jękliwy, mechaniczny zgrzyt, zakończony głuchym stuknięciem, a potem skrzypnęły nienaoliwione zawiasy.

\- Proszę bardzo. Parę godzin błędu, ale jakoś to przeżyjemy.

\- Musisz parkować tutaj? - zapytała pani Janson, wyglądając z TARDIS na trawnik przed szkołą. Jej mąż westchnął głęboko.

\- Zaraz się obudzi – zauważył Doktor. - Przydałaby się ławka, żeby go posadzić wygodnie.

\- A, przydałaby się. - Ale ciężar na ramieniu upewniał panią Janson, że nie śni.

\- No, czas na mnie – Doktor rozmasował kark. - Elaine też chce wracać do domu.

Cofnął się, ale pani Janson chwyciła go za rękę. - Dziękuję. Gdybyś kiedyś jeszcze był w Leadworth…

\- Chętnie wpadnę – powiedział z promiennym uśmiechem. - Do widzenia!

Zamknął drzwi i wbiegł po stopniach do konsoli. Elaine czekała, oparta o barierkę.

\- To jak, gotowa?

Przytaknęła poważnie. Doktor zaczął wprowadzać koordynaty.


End file.
